Dragon of Water
The Dragon of Water represented strength, change, movement and warfare. These traits made the Dragon of Water the favorite of both the Unicorn Clan and the Lion Clan. The Dragon of Water was the least tolerant of mortals of all of the dragons. This might be attributed to the harsh storms and tsunami that plagued the coast of Rokugan. The Dragon of Water remembered what happened to the Dragon of Air when it had helped the humans, and it made a point to never let the Dragon of Void forget the reward for sacrificing your self for human needs. Fortunes & Winds, p. 75 Appearance and Demeanor The Dragon of Water frequently changed form, alternating between themes of coils, talons and fins, Way of the Dragon, p. 84 a serpentine dragon with scales that glittered and shifted coloration in the light. Fortunes & Winds, p. 75 The Water Dragon was mercurial and ever-changing, and the most disinterested in human affairs. Emerald Empire; Fourth Edition, p. 186 He was the embodiment of dynamic movement, transformation, and the tides of war. Book of Water, p. 124 The Water Dragon had a deep attunement for magic and the magical effects of other kami, he could duplicate any magical effect which he saw fit. Clan War: The Clans, p. 57 Creation The Elemental Dragons were created with the universe, as the primal stuff of creation slowly formed into the five basic elements. These Dragons moved among mortals when the Celestial Heavens was much closer to Ningen-do, and took great interest in them. Dragon of Water and Dragon of Earth talked each other, speaking of how the mortals were strong in body and spirit, able to tame the land Sun and Moon had given them. Rokugan, p. 180 Interaction with Humans The Water Dragon was the least fond of mortals. Scholars theorized that the Water Dragon's careless disregard of mortals was the reason Rokugan suffered from a season of powerful storms, and the coasts were constantly threatened by tsunami and hurricanes. Dragon Lake Legend held that after the Thunder Dragon fell in love with Hida, the Water Dragon hid his heart at the Dragon Lake's bottom so that he would never need fear losing his powers to mortals. So long as the lake was clear, the dragon would remain strong and powerful. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 67 Flight of the Dragons In 1127 during the Clan War, several Black Scrolls were opened, disturbing the Celestial Order. The Elemental Dragons withdrew from Rokugan and their Oracles went into hiding. Time of the Void, p. 33 Fall of the Age of Man In 1132 Hitomi sent the child of the Ki-Rin to seek the Dragons and bring their power back to the Empire. As they returned, the Age of Man began to fall, restoring to the Age of Myth. Restoring the Age of Myth (Soul of the Empire flavor) The dragons involved themselves in the War Against Shadow in a subtle way, being forbidden to act directly in the Mortal Realm. Punishing the Mortals It was the Water Dragon that directed the Great Sea Spider to the shore after it had been awakened, preferring the humans suffered from their mistakes instead of protecting them from them. Oblivion's Gate The seven dragons involved themshelves in the War Against Shadow carrying the last of Rokugan's greatest heroes toward Volturnum's gates. Temples of the Crow Seven Dragons (Soul of the Empire storyback) Just prior to the Battle of Oblivion's Gate in 1133 the Dragon of Water came to Yoritomo to bring twenty Mantis samurai to Volturnum. The Mantis Clan Champion would face the Lying Darkness alone, his bushi to remain in the Mantis lands taking care of his Clan's fate. Yoritomo Aramasu, Yoritomo's adopted son, was the only one who came to Volturnum with the Son of Storms. Kyuden Kitsune Son of my Heart (Soul of the Empire Storyback), by Ree Soesbee For my Clan (Soul of the Empire flavor) Kaneka In the third day of the Scorpion Coup the geisha Hatsuko was hurled to the cascades of Sorrow's Falls at Otosan Uchi, for her disobedience to Bayushi Kachiko's orders on killing Akodo Toturi. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, pp. 44-45 The Dragon of Water acted when it became aware of the event, being Hatsuko with child, the unborn son of the future Emperor Toturi. Following the birth of Kaneka the Dragon removed the infant and his mother from the mortal realm so that the existence of the child would not interfere with Toturi's destiny. A Forgotten Saga, Part 3, by Shawn Carman The Water Dragon kept them safe and ageless until depositing them back in Rokugan shortly before the Battle at Oblivion's Gate. The Four Winds, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman (Imperial Herald v2.2) It wiped Hatsuko's mind of Toturi and allowed the mother to raise the child in a small hut in Shinomen Mori. Over twenty years later, in 1154, the Dragon revealed itself to the grown man, Kaneka and told him about what it had done and who his father really was. A Forgotten Saga, Part 3, by Shawn Carman The Will of Heaven In 1170, the Dragons, tired of Man's rule of the Heavens, exerted their will upon Tengoku. The Seven Fortunes allowed the Dragon of Jade and the Dragon of Obsidian to replace Hida Yakamo as Lord Sun and Hitomi as Lord Moon respectively. The other Dragons, save the Dragon of Thunder, left mankind to cement their power.Scenes from the Empire IV Favored of the Water Dragon Mirumoto Houken defeated Mirumoto Satobe to earn the entrance into the Mirumoto Swordmaster school. He was found worthy by the Dragon of Water, who blessed him with her favors. During the challenge Houken's strength was able to adapt quickly to changes that the mortal must face. The Righteous, by Brian Yoon See also * Water Dragon/CW Meta External Links * Water Dragon (Imperial) * Water Dragon Exp (Soul of the Empire) * Water Dragon Exp2 (Path of Hope) * Water Dragon's Guidance (The Plague War) * Water Dragon Exp3 (Twenty Festivals) Category:Dragons Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Tengoku